


Nate x Cait

by FalloutFic



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Ejaculate, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalloutFic/pseuds/FalloutFic
Summary: Couldn't find any Male Sole x Cait fic so I decided to write my own. Let me know what you think?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't find any Male Sole x Cait fic so I decided to write my own. Let me know what you think?

Cait climbs down the ladder onto the third floor landing of Nate's home in Diamond City. "Finally, out of that God damned heat." She says puffing out the corner of her mouth to flick bits of her red hair out of her green eyes. She turns around from the ladder and walkes towards Nate's desk at the edge of the third floor. Cait walked up the the edge of the desk where Nate has a picture of him and Cait together. "Ugh" Cait sighs "I am one lucky gal". She picked up the picture to get a closer look at her husbands face. She closes her eyes and slides her pointer and middle finger in her mouth just to the first digit, she slides her fingers out of her mouth and with the heel of her hand moved her hand down her body, over her leather corset, down over her pale Irish skin and then into her pants. Cait opens her eyes as her wet digits press against her small pink clit, she bits her lip as she looks at the picture of her and Nate as she begins to move her fingers in slow circular motions. As she picks up the pace Cait puts the picture down and grips her free hand on the corner of cold metal desk. Once she starts to feel herself lubricating she stops, stands up straight, takes her hand out of her pants and begins to unbuckle her belt as she walks down the stairs to the second floor which held their bed. Cait kicks of her shoes at the edge of the bed before hopping on. She lays her torso down as she yanked of her pants and pushed them off the bed having them land next to her shoes. Cait stuck her thumbs into the elastic of her underpants at her hips and quickly wiggled out of them until she was laying on Nate's bed naked from the waist down with her legs spread and knees bent. She quickly resumes where she left of letting her head fall deep into the comfy pillow. "Ugh" she moans turning her head to the side and stretching her free hand up to her left breast massaging it roughly, unaware that Nate had just opened the front door. Nate closes the red door behind him, he takes of his generals coat and hat hanging it up on the coat rack. He goes to to announce his presence when he hears a moan. Cait turns her head to the other side bringing her hand from her breast to her hair, still oblivious to Nate's arrival. Nate frowns and cautiously makes his way up the stairs to the second floor. He stops once he sees a half naked Cait legs spread laying before him pleasuring herself.  
"I hope you're thinking of me when you do that." Nate smirks  
Cait opens her eyes and sits up to be greeted with the face of her lover standing at the top of the staircase.  
"Of course I am" she undoes her corset before flopping down back onto bed as if not to care that he just walked in on her (she didn't) and pulls the corset off herself. Her perfect, round, small perky tits sat high on her chest, nipples alert. Nate's rips his shirt off and jumps to the edge of the bed grabs Cait around the waist and pulls her to the end of the bed. He opens his mouth and dives in her, scent and taste sweet like Nuka Cola. "Oh!" Cait flinches in pleasure and surprise. Nate circles the delicate bud with his tongue several times before sucking on it. He mixes up his techniques of flicking it, kissing it, sucking on it, circling it, and his favourite writing out his name with his tongue on it. He sucks on Cait's clit before darting his tongue into her vagina. Cait's body jerks as she grabs Nate's hand to hold as he continues to eat her out."Nate" she huffs, he grunts into her sending vibrations into her body. She removes her hands from his to grip onto the bedsheets. Nate takes his hands and wraps his arms under and around her thighs pulling her in tighter to him. "Nate I ... I'm...I'm gonna cum!" She says starting to change her grip on the sheets, then in his hair pushing his head in to her as much as possible, then back to the sheets. "Ugh!" Cait moans in pleasure she grips Nate's hair tightly as her hips thrust up against Nate's face, then down a bit then back up, her back arches and curls then arches again. She lets go of Nate's hair with one of her hand and places it in her own hair whilst keeping a tight grip on Nate with the other one. Her body flinches as Nate goes to lick her again so he knows shes now very sensitive and kisses the top of the bud instead. Cait pulls Nate's head up to her own and presses her soft lips against his, he bites her lips which makes Cait moan deep into his mouth. Nate continues to kiss Cait whilst unbuckling his belt and kicking his shoes and socks off. He lowers Caits head back down as he lets his pants drop down to the floor. He steps out of them as he puts his knees up on to the bed until he's kneeling in front of Cait. Nate takes his throbbing cock and places the head of it against Caits opening sliding it up and down to tease a little before putting in just the tip. He places his hands to either side of her head shoulder width apart as if he was about to do a push up. He lowers himself down to kiss Cait as he thrusts hard and deep inside of her. "Fuck" he moans into her mouth as she gasps for air. Nate starts with slow deep thrusts before gradually getting faster and shorter until he is pounding down into Cait, tongues still darting into each other's mouth. After a couple of minutes Nate feels himself starting to peak. 

"Ahh I think I'm going to cum again." Cait squirms, she opens her eyes to look the man thrusting deep into her in the eyes.

"Fuck Cait" he groans "I'm getting close."

"Cum in me" she says wrapping her arms around his neck

"Are you sure?" 

"YES!" Cait yells reaching her climax. As Cait's cunt starts to pulsate and contract around Nate's throbbing cock, Nate starts to shoot his cum deep inside of her.

"I love you!" Cait screams as the both hit their climax together. Nate looks into Cait's deep emerald green eyes and bops his nose on her freckle covered one.  
"I love you too." He says as they start to ride out their orgasms rocking back and forth.


End file.
